Forever & Always
by HappyMidnight
Summary: Melina thinks she's in love with Randy, but when a certian diva comes along and sweeps her off her feet, how will she feel? Will she love her back, or will their forbidden relationship crumble? Warning: Femslash!
1. An Excuse

_**It was almost time for SummerSlam to begin. It 7:34 right now, to be exact. I was looking myself over in the bathroom mirror.**_

_**Stay composed, Mel. You can do this. You can face her...**_

_**No...I can't.**_

_**I gripped the sink for support, I felt like I was going to fall. My head was spinning and I couldn't even think straight. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I could only see her. I bit my lip.**_

_**Don't cry, Mel. You can do this. You can face her...**_

_**I felt my knees start to shake, and my legs had gone from powerful weapons, to feeble and pathetic, in a matter of moments. She had that effect of me, and it was definetly something I would curse until the day I died. Her effect on me. It was indescribable. I felt so light headed around her, and I just melted when I heard her peppy, cool, calm...sexy...hot...voice.**_

_**Stop it, Mel. You can do this. You can face her...**_

_**My knees gave out and I found myself on the floor in a heap. I was a mess, my hair was all tangled, my mascara was running, and my heart was fuckin broken. I leaned against the wall for support to avoid crumbling into pieces. Why did I have to fall for her? Why, why why? She made me feel so great and I fuckin ruined everything.**_

_**Outside the bathroom, I heard people rushing around saying 'We can't find Melina anywhere! Where could she be?'**_

_**I didn't give a fuck. It didn't matter, nothing mattered! I should just kill myself now, life was pointless without her...**_

_**Don't say that, Mel. You can-**_

_**Fuck that! There is no way in hell that I'm facing her tonight. It'd be to much, and people would wonder why I'm crying. They might also wonder why I wasn't doing any of my usual moves, because I would purposly be trying to touch her...**_

_**I just wanted to touch her one last time...**_

______________________________________________________________

"How does this look?" I said in my usual, peppy voice.

Randy looked at me up and down before finally coming to a conclusion "You look beautiful."

I bit my lip and shyly smiled. Randy and I had been dating for 3 years now, and we were currently living together. It felt good to be with a man that I loved. I also love dating, but for gods sake, he could at least suggest that maybe someday me and him get married!

Randy has always been faithful to me, not even accepting hugs from any other women. I could honestly say the same, except, I gladly except hugs from anyone. But I could do that because Randy was never the jealous type, but he knew that I was.

"So...are you ready?" I asked, a little bit shy, as usual.

We were going for a moonlit walk on the beach.

"Only if you are" Randy held out his hand for me to take it.

What a gentleman he was. I gladly took his hand, and he led me out our hotel room door. We were in Virginia, doing a house show in Richmond. Tomorrow afternoon we had to fly out to San Antonio, which I was looking forward to. We were going to stay with Shawn and his wife, hopefully, I could hint to Randy while we were there, that I wanted him the propose!

We were sneaking through the halls of the hotel because we didn't want Vince to catch us. Vince was always so strict about two wrestlers dating, he said it was a 'catastrophe in the making'. Yeah...

Fuck that.

We were almost to the stairs, yes the stairs. Because why would you take the elevator if everyone else does? It's just common sense. Anyway, as we approached the stairs, we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey, what's up?" a girl's voice asked.

A fan? No. It was to casual, and she seemed like she was just passing by, not stalking us or soemthing.

I looked up at him with fearful eyes, before turning to look at the girl approaching us.

A girl who was in a tank top, and jeans was smiling at us. Who was the girl? Mickie James.

"Nothing, just going to hang out or something" I said casually, but my body was tense.

"We're really bored" Randy added.

I slipped my hand out of his hand's firm grip, hoping Mickie hadn't already noticed how our hands were intertwined.

"Mind if I join then?" Mickie asked, looking back and forth between us.

Randy was about to say yes, he minded. But then, I blurted out "No, come on! We're leaving right now."

He looked at me with shocked eyes and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled courageously and without saying anything, I tried to tell him that I knew what I was doing. And I did. I was going to have Mickie hang out with us so that Vince wouldn't suspect anything when we all came back. If Randy was just acting like his old gimmick of somewhat of a pimp, the chances of Vince not caring, would be much higher. I knew this was a good idea.

"Coolness!" Mickie exclaimed "So, where are we going?"

Mickie's eyes were wide and expecting.

"Just down to the beach" I said, exchanging smiles between Mickie and Randy. Although, he still seemed dumbfounded.

"I love going to the beach!" Mickie said, excited as usual. There was a slight squeal in her voice.

She came and stood between me and Randy, wrapping her arm around both of our waists. Randy gently moved her hand away, but I didn't care. I just let her keep her arm there. As a matter of fact, her arm there...actually, felt...good. Comforting. It was an odd feeling. Oh well, that doesn't matter. What matters right now is going to the beach and having a good time. Because, I decided to completly forget about the date me and Randy were supposed to have. Why the sudden change in heart? Well, after Mickie showed up, I realized that I hadn't hung out with my friends in a long time and I needed a girls night out. Maybe I should just tell Randy to stay behind...

"Randy...um, why don't you stay here? With me and Mickie, things could get pretty crazy, and who knows what might happen to you" I said, even though I had only hung out with Mickie a few times.

Randy seemed even more dumbfounded than before, and he looked at me, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"Hey Mickie, why don't you start heading downstairs, I'll meet up with you in a second" I felt Mickie gently pat my side, before her arm slipped away from my waist and she headed downstairs. Oddly, I felt a strange void after Mickie moved her arm. That doesn't matter.

Once I heard Mickie's fast footsteps patting down the stairs, I started talking "I need a girls night out."

Randy nodded "That's understandable..." He still seemed disappointed though. As he was turning away, I grabbed his arm. I wasn't sure if it was instinctivly, or if I was just having a brief moment of insanity, because what came out of my mouth next, was something I never meant to say.

"Hey, maybe after I get back...maybe, you and me could have some fun" I teased, running my fingers across his toned abs. I could still feel the hardness beneath his shirt.

Randy's face brightended "I'll hold you to that."

I flashed him one last sexy, tease, smile, before whipping the door labeled 'STAIRS' open, and bounding down them.

What. The. Fuck! Why did I fuckin say that!? Now, Randy had never put any pressure on me to have sex with him. He knew that I wanted to wait until marriage to have sex (I told him that a year ago, it was supposed to be a hint. I guess he doesn't catch on quickly). I was still a virgin, and somehow, I knew that Randy knew that me and him weren't going to go anywhere past second base tonight.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and as I stepped down onto the next platform, I also stepped on someone's feet. I stumbled over my own feet in attempt to get off theirs, and I pushed the person into a wall, with me pushing against them.

It was only after a few moments that I dared to look at who it was. I slowly lifted my head up to see that it was Mickie. I was pressing against her, with our faces on centimeters apart after I lifted my head up.

"Whoa" I quickly shuffled away from Mickie. I had to fast in collecting myself, I needed to say something before she decided to ditch-

Mickie was laughing "It's okay, sweetie. You seemed distracted though, is there something you want to talk about?"

I looked at Mickie, my face was serious now "I'm fine, and tonight, I just want to have fun."

Mickie grinned "Well that's good, because I'm lots of fun!" She put her arm around my waist. I felt the same comfort come back again and I smiled at the pleasure of it.

"Great! I need to have some fun" I was actually smiling a sincere smile. Damn, I needed this.

Lately, I had been spending so much time sneaking around with Randy, and I knew that it was going to feel good to be able to walk around casually, without caring what people saw.

Thank you, Mickie James.

________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Good intro? Bad intro? Mediocre intro? Tell me what you think!

Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	2. Let's Drink!

We stepped out into the hot air of Richmond, Virginia. Mickie's arm was still around my waist, but we haven't spoken since that minor incident in the stairwel. I was just trying to enjoy this. I loved Randy with all my heart, but I needed to spend some time with one of my friends. I was distancing myself from them, and getting closer to Randy. I guess I can't have both Randy and a really strong friendship.

"Is something bothering you, hun?" Mickie asked me, as she moved her arm from around my waist. The void was back.

"Mickie...can I trust you?" I asked her, serious now.

"Of course you can, you know that" Mickie's eyes already were glossed with sympathy and she hadn't even heard what I had to say.

"I've been dating Randy..." I whispered. I waited for her jaw to drop, her to slap me and tell me the same thing Vince has told us all for many years. But she didn't.

"Good for you" Mickie smiled and tried to hug me, but I moved away. I didn't look at her for a moment, and then, looked back at her. She seemed hurt.

"Mickie, I'm sorry...I just..." I felt my eyes get watery and I tried to blink the tears away "I just can't do this anymore! I want to marry Randy, but Vince would probably fire both of us. But...I want him so badly." I fell into Mickie's still open arms.

She caught me and held me close. Gradually, I felt my knees get shaky and weak. I was trying hard to keep my balance, but I just couldn't anymore. Mickie dropped to the ground with me as soon as my knees gave out. We now sat in the parking lot of the hotel, my face was buried into her chest, and I was sobbing. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Melina" Mickie whispered into my ear.

"Thanks for being here for me...I know I've been neglecting my friends as of late," I paused to look up at Mickie who was looking down into my eyes, and I exchanged the look. Her deep brown eyes suffocated me and I couldn't help but to gasp. I quickly looked away, I had never felt like that before "Um...and that's going to change. I'm going to be there for my friends from now on."

I was lucky I remembered what I was going to say. Looking in her eyes...my mind just went blank, and I felt breathless. Why did I feel like that?

"That's good, because we all miss you" Mickie gave me a quick hug and carefully helped me up to my feet again. She looked at me and smiled warmly "You look great."

I smiled back "Thank you...is my mascara running?" I touched my finger under my eye and then examined it. There was nothing on it, just a tiny bit of wetness from my tears.

"No, but even if it was...you'd still look beautiful" Mickie's smile hadn't left her face, only this time, it was a smile of admiration. A smile that I couldn't help but to return.

"Come on" I laced my fingers with Mickie's and we started walking down the street.

"So, do you love Randy?" Mickie seemed kind of nervous talking about the subject.

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled up towards the sky. I know that my sister would be glad that I found a great guy, and had finally made a friend. When we were kids, I was always the quiet one. I didn't have many friends and I took my cousin to my senior prom. Once I got into wrestling though, I came out of my shell and became more vocal. I actually had dates for big events and I had plenty of friends. But, unfortunatly, my sister hadn't seen me the way I was today. She died just a year after I graduated, of cancer. She was 16 at the time and she had it for years. We all believed that she could make it through it, and I think even she believed it. But one day, when she was in the hospital, she just closed her eyes and never seem to wake up. The last thing she said was to me, and that was 'Mel, you know that I love you. Not matter what happens, you're my sister. Forever and always.' I miss her everyday.

"I think love is a great thing" Mickie interuppted my thoughts as she meerily skipped along, unaware of what was going on in my head.

I nodded solemnly.

Mickie and I walked in silence until we arrived at the beach.

"Where to first?" I asked, gently releasing her hand from mine. I didn't want to though, I felt that void again. But my palms were getting all sweaty.

Mickie pointed towards a small shack on the beach "It sells drinks, and food"

"Perfect, I'm thirsty as hell" I smiled cheerfully, hoping that she wouldn't notice my newfound state of emptyness. I hated the feeling of this new damned void. It made me feel lost and confused.

"Great, there's plenty of..." Mickie put her hands on my hips to prevent me from moving as she looked me over. I felt good again, actually, great. "Miller...lite?"

"Sure" I said, silently praying that she wouldn't move her hands so that I wouldn't have to feel the void again. But, like everything good that I want to happen, the exact opposite happens. She moved her hands and I was back to the same shitty feeling of a lost depression.

But not for long, she gently wrapped her finger around mine and motioned for me to follow her to the small shack. I gladly did. Now, I felt a lot better. The void wasn't there and I didn't feel lost at all. I felt like I knew exactly what I was doing.

Once we got to the shack, Mickie ordered us a 6 pack of Miller Lite and after paying for it, we were on our merry way down the beach. Of course I was watching the ground for any night critter that may want to pinch my feet, Mickie found this funny as hell.

"When are we going to sit?" I asked, just now noticing that we were leaving the main part of the beach.

"Just a little bit farther..." Mickie carried that beer that occasionally clanked against each other and made me think that they were going to break. Just then, Mickie stopped and set down the beer "Right here!"

I plopped down onto the cool sand and shut my eyes. I love the beach.

"Let's drink!" Mickie opened two bottles and gave one to me. Randy Orton would never even say that.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Liked this chappy? Hated it? Let me know! :D

Hugs and Kisses: Pinkfroggie06


	3. Drunken Sex

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains smut.** So, if you can't handle it, please, don't bother reading this chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, maybe I drank one to many? I ended up drinking 4 beers and needless to say, I was wasted. At the time, it didn't matter much to me. I was having so much fun, and for once, I was letting loose and just doing whatever. I was giggling hysterically as Mickie playfully tackled me into the water. I don't think Mickie was wasted like me.

I spit some water out of my mouth and stumbled my way through the water to Mickie "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Mickie giggled.

"Go back to your hotel room..." I said in the most seductive voice I could "And have some fun."

I leaned in and mashed my lips against hers for a sloppy drunken kiss. My hands moved from my sides up to her perky breasts, I gently squeezed them as I tugged on her lower lip. Mickie didn't resist. I continued to feel her breasts until the tension got to be to much and she obviously knew that we should head back to her room.

"Come on, let's go" Mickie took my hand.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't know how we did it, but somehow, we made it back to Mickie's hotel room without anyone hearing us. As soon as I heard the door click shut, I pushed Mickie against the wall and began kissing her madly. My breathing rapidly picked up and soon we were panting between exchanging saliva. I began kissing my way down her neck and was sadly disappointed when my lips met fabric rather than her bare skin.

"Take it off for me" Mickie breath hotly.

My hands rested at the bottom of her shirt before I proceeded to rip her shirt off and throw it on the floor. I got on my knees and pulled off her skirt to reveal a sexy pair of silky black panties. Just as I was about to remove her panties to get at what I really wanted, she stopped me.

"Mel, are you into hardcore stuff?" Mickie asked. I've never had sex, so how would I know? Although, I have fantasized about getting spankings for being a 'bad girl'. Of course, I wasn't going to tell her that. Yes,_ I _wasn't going to. But I wasn't myself, I was crazy drunk.

"I've always wanted to be spanked" I blushed "And I guess it would be extremely hot to be someone's slave."

No idea why I said that last part, but just thinking about being Mickie's sex slave was making me wetter than a swimming pool.

"Stand up, you're my slave for the night" Mickie instructed me. I obeyed her and stood up.

She took my hand and lead me over to the bed. I wondered what she was going to do.

"W-What are you going to do?" I stuttered, acting afraid for the purpose of this scenario.

"Did I say you could speak?" Mickie snapped "Just for that you're going to be punished! Bend over across my lap!"

Mickie sat down on the bed and I tentatively bent over across her lap. I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do. Mickie rubbed my butt for a moment before pulling up my dress a bit to reveal my bare ass because I wasn't wearing any panties.

"You're a bad girl, not wearing any panties" Mickie chuckled as she rose her hand above her head and smacked it down onto my bare ass cheek.

"Ohh!" I groaned loudly.

"Shutup, slave!" Mickie snapped as she continued to slap my ass. After Mickie was done with the spanking, she let her hand wander. She spread my legs apart and rubbed her finger against my pussy lips before one single finger began teasing my clit.

"Don't tease me" I moaned as she did this.

"Did you just talk back to me again, slave?" Mickie hissed "You're going to get it this time!"

Mickie turned me around so that I was lying on my back on the bed and she was on her knees in front of me. She slowly inserted one finger into me and began pumping, then another finger was added. I was moaning loudly as she did this. She added a thired finger and pumped even faster.

"God, you're so fuckin tight, I can hardly fit my fingers in you" Mickie smirked.

"Ohhh, fuck!" I moaned loudly "I'm gonna' cum!"

"No, you can't cum until I give you permission, slave" Mickie was pumping her fingers even faster than before as I tried to hold back the intense urge. But I couldn't hold it anymore and my juices began flowing out and onto Mickie's fingers. Mickie pulled her fingers out and began licking them.

I breathed heavily for a few moments before my breathing steadied.

"Now, it's your turn to do me" Mickie smirked as she climbed onto the bed beside me. And I was glad to return the favor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up to a massive headache and the sunlight that was streaming through the window made my head hurt even more. I closed my eyes again and rolled over in bed. I curled up to the back of whom I thought was Randy, as it turns out it wasn't. I soon found that I was cuddled up to Mickie James. That's when the previous night came rushing back to me. I remembered getting drunk, kissing Mickie, going back to her hotel room, and having sex with her. I lost my virginity to a girl!

But as I looked over at Mickie, something just felt sort of, well...right. Last night, I felt something that I've never felt before, and I'm not just talking sexually. I felt a connection, a deep one. Something that I don't seem to have with Randy. Mickie made me feel alive.

I peeked under the covers and noted that both Mickie and I were naked, and that made me smile. At the time, I had no idea why I would smile at something like that. It felt dirty, but it turned me on. And because of this new feeling, I wasn't going to overreact, I was going to be kind and accept things for what they are until I get things figured out.

"Mickie..." I whispered to her, gently nudged her shoulder and she turned around and faced me. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she gently reached out to touch my cheek.

"Good morning, Mel" Mickie smiled "Last night, was...amazing."

I smiled back at her because, it was amazing "Yes, it was."

I stared into her deep eyes, memorizing them. She was truely beautiful. But I shouldn't be thinking that! I have a boyfriend...yeah, a clueless boyfriend who hasn't asked me to marry him. But he cares about me...but, so does Mickie.

"You're beautiful" I said. That just sort of slipped out, I didn't mean to say it, but I did.

"So are you" Mickie said softly as she sat up, revealing her perky, tanned breasts. I felt myself get a little bit wet just looking at her. She obviously noticed my staring because she raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly looked away, pretending that I was never looking at her. I grabbed a piece of my black hair and began twirling it around my finger. But I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Yes?" I asked, nervously.

Mickie's hands traveled down my body, feeling out every curve, until she got to my pussy. She gently rubbed my already wet pussy for a moment before whispering to me "Do you want to shower with me?"

I knew the answer to that question. No, I have a boyfriend and this was only a drunken one night stand, despite how amazing you make me feel. I did know the answer to that question, sadly, my vocal chords did not.

"Yes, I'd love to" I responded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Long awaited update! I'm so sorry for the long gap in between updates, I've just been very busy. But now, things have slowed down and I have more time to write. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your reviews really help and encourage me to write more, without them, I'm not inspired to write more.

PLEASE RATE + REVIEW!


	4. Hopelessly and Madly

I couldn't help but feel good and bad as I got dressed after Mickie's and my shower. Good because being with Mickie felt so good, and bad because of Randy...Randy, oh Randy. He's such a great guy, he's a 1 in a million sort of person. He understands me and accepts me for who I am. But Mickie...ohhh, Mickie. She's incredible and I love being with her. She's been my friend for a long time, even though lately I've been neglecting our friend-friend relationship. But now, I guess we can never go back to our friend-friend relationship, not after what's happened.

Mickie buttoned her jeans and smiled at me "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, I have to go to my room really fast and grab some clothes" I told her. At least Mickie wouldn't be in my room to influence my decisions.

"Okay, then let's meet up in the lobby in 20 minutes, sound good to you?" Mickie suggested as she pulled on a gray and black tank top.

"Yeah, sounds good" I smiled, getting up and walking out of her room. I let the door shut gently behind me. _Click._ I took off running towards my room. I forgot my room key in Mickie's room, of course, so I began pounding my fist on the door.

Moments later, Randy was opening the door. He looked pissed, but he waited until I was in the room, and the door was shut, to blow up.

"Melina! What the hell! Where did you go last night?" Randy yelled as I scurried about our hotel room, grabbing clothes, my wrestling outfit, shoes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, shampoo/conditioner, anything that I thought I might need, I crammed back into my two suitcases.

"It's a long story..." I wasn't going to tell him about Mickie and how I may or may not be starting to really like her. She was a girl and I think Randy's Catholic or Christian or something, I'm not sure, we never really discussed religion.

"Where are you going now?" Randy demanded to know.

"Out" was all I said. Gosh, I hated lying to Randy, but ever since I entered this hotel room, I've been seeing Mickie in my mind, I've been hearing her sweet moaning, and I've been feeling guilty. I loved Randy, but I needed some time to get things straightened out with Mickie.

"Melina, what the hell is up with you!?" Randy had a right to be angry.

"Nothing" I said zipping up my second suitcase and standing them upright "Look, Randy, I just need to clear my head. I'll call you soon."

Randy didn't say anything, he just watched me roll my two suitcases out of our hotel room.

* * *

I still had my two suitcases when I met Mickie in the lobby.

"Hey babe" she noticed my luggage "Where are you running off to?"

"Very funny" I smiled "Can I put these in the trunk of your car?"

"Of course" Mickie nodded, and lead me out to her car. After losing the extra baggage, we began walking out of the hotel parking lot.

We walked down the sidewalk in silence. The only noise was an occasional passing car and our feet tapping on the sidewalk. We were almost at a breakfast diner when Mickie laced her fingers with mine. I couldn't help but smile. Deep down, I'd been debating holding her hand. I was glad that Mickie was braver than I. But of course, at the same time, I hated myself for doing this.

I reclaimed the usage of my left hand once we got to the diner's parking lot. Mickie led the way in and got us a booth to sit at. The waitress came over and took our order, and we waited until she brought back our drinks before we began talking.

"Mel, I want to talk about last night" Mickie was the first to say what was on her mind.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

Mickie giggled "I wanted to know if maybe, you wanted a night like last night to happen again...because I do...but if you don't, I'll understand!"

Actually, I have a boyfriend and he's been so kind and faithful to me. So, I should probably get back to him.

"I want last night to happen again too" I smiled at her.

I don't think my brain and vocal chords are attached.

"Great, because, I really like you" Mickie blushed "I've sort of had a crush on you for the past few months..."

I reached across the table and rested my hand on top of Mickie's. It took me a moment to realize that we were in a diner with lots of simple-minded, bigoted, and homophobic people. After that realization, I quickly retracted my hand. Mickie giggled. I think she came to the same realization.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Mickie asked me.

Be with my boyfriend, Randy.

"Go to the beach...a secluded part of the beach..." I blushed.

Mickie leaned halfway across the table and whispered to me "I think you're so cute when you blush and get shy."

That just made me blush even more. With every passing second, I was more and more stunned by the way Mickie James made me feel.

* * *

We'd found a nice strip of beach between two high up cliffs. Nobody else was there, just Mickie and I. Mickie quickly discarded all excess clothing and got down to just her bikini, which looked so hot on her. The way it just barely covered her full ass, and how the top was loose and if she ran or swam around a lot, it would come loose and her tit would be revealed. I licked my lips just thinking about her.

SHIT! I can't get Mickie off my mind, and I really can't when she's prancing around half-naked in front of me.

Since I was unwilling to strip down to my bikini, Mickie forcefully pulled off my shirt, and yanked off my shorts, grabbing some ass in the process. Oh, how that felt good.

As I watched Mickie frolic in the water, I kept getting hornier and hornier. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't help it. I needed to take care of this problem right away. I quickly put my shorts and shirt back on. I dragged Mickie out of the water and forced her to get dressed. She demanded to know what I was doing as I dragged her back to the hotel. I kept my mouth shut. I took Mickie's room key from her pocket and opened the room. I shut the door behind her, hastily.

God, I hated myself.

I pulled off my shirt and pulled down my shirt. Mickie just watched. I flopped onto the bed. I was lying on my back. What I was about to do, I knew Mickie would love to see. I removed my swimsuit top and cupped my breasts in my hands. A soft moan escaped my lips. I reached one hand down my swimsuit bottoms and rubbed 1 finger against my entrance. My moans got louder and increased as I carried on. The whole time, Mickie just watched in amazement. After I came down from my climax, I looked over at Mickie and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just really horny" I breathed heavily.

"Wow" was all Mickie could say.

I quickly grabbed a pillow and hid my face in it "You hate me!"

"No, of course not babe!" Mickie came over and sat beside me. She ran her hand along my inner thigh "Actually, that was really hot."

I still hid behind the pillow "Really?"

"Of course" Mickie took away the pillow and pressed her lips against mine. She quickly climbed on top of me as soon as I started to kiss her back. My hands grabbed her ass as she pulled her shirt off.

I guess I was in for some more fun.

* * *

We trashed the hotel room. Luckily, we had to check-out tomorrow morning. I lied in the bed, under the covers, naked. I was snuggled up to Mickie, my head was on her chest.

I hate myself. My head tells me to do one thing, but I end up doing another. When my head tells me to not sleep with Mickie -again- I go right ahead and sleep with her, again! When my head tells me to beg Randy for forgiveness, I basically tell him to fuck off. Great. Really fucking fantastic!

On the other hand, one very small section of my head is telling me that this is who I really am: a lesbian who is falling for Mickie James. Maybe this small section of my head is right? I can't be feeling these emotions of passion, happiness, and just pure bliss for no reason. I sure as hell wasn't feeling this way before Mickie. I would describe my time with Randy as content. Never in my life have I felt these sorts of extreme emotions, and I don't ever want them to go away.

"Melina..." Mickie whispered.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

"This might sound crazy but..." Mickie paused and took a deep breath...

"I think, even after such a short period of time, I have fallen hopelessly and madly in love with you."

Well, my time was nice with you, but I have a guy waiting for me and this guy and I are probably going to get married someday. So, bye.

"I think I've fallen hopelessly and madly in love with you too." I responded.

Fuck my life.

* * *

Author's Note: New chapter! Yay! What do you think?? Rate + Review!


End file.
